Some wireless communications networks (e.g., cellular networks) typically comprise a set of base stations, each having one or more sectors. Each sector includes radios and an antenna that transmits and receives wireless communications signals within a particular geographic area. The size and location of the geographic area with coverage of a given sector is defined by various factors such as the radiation pattern (including directionality) of the antenna, the positioning of the antenna (e.g., height, orientation, and tilt of the antenna), and the power level transmitted by the antenna. The geographic area served by a sector is commonly referred to as a cell and/or a coverage area.
The present disclosure describes various methods, apparatus and systems for determining wireless coverage representations of wireless communications sources with respect to geographic locations and different example applications of use of the determined wireless coverage representations.